Things Left Unsaid
by snappleapple518
Summary: What if Amy hadn't told Ty how she felt before he fell into his coma? Amy goes to visit Ty at the hospital and regrets that she didn't tell him while she had the time. Read and Review plz!


Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland, and I do not own the song "Things Left Unsaid" by Disciple.

Pre-story: I am writing this as if Amy never told Ty how she felt about him before he goes into a coma.

**Things Left Unsaid:**

Amy knelt over the cold hospital bed, and clutched onto Ty's warm hand. It was something she would never have done if he was conscious, but the rules had changed now: Amy feared that she didn't have much time left.

A tear ran down on her cheek and onto his shirt.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Ty. It's just… it's just so hard to be here without you." She whispered to him, hoping he could hear her, while at the same time hoping he couldn't. She didn't know how he would take the news. Yes, she and Ty were best friends, but she couldn't help but wonder if maybe best friends was all they were destined to be.

She looked down at his face, which was handsome even during a coma. He looked very relaxed, as if all the tension had slipped from his body. Amy had heard somewhere that stress was a part of life. So, if Ty wasn't feeling stress than did that mean he didn't belong in this life.

She slapped a hand over her mouth. She really did need to stop thinking to negatively. Ty would always belong in this life… in _her _life.

Just a few days ago Ty had been fine. He'd been telling her about this book about wild mustangs that she'd gotten him for his birthday and how good it was and how much he loved it. He had been out in the stalls working away… and then… and then…

She lost control and started to cry again.

_Just a matter of time a few days ago,  
I saw you you were fine  
Remembering what you said  
About the book you read  
The one I got you the beginning of the end  
_

Amy grasped tightly onto Ty's hand again, and kept talking.

"Remember a few weeks ago when Sundancer was acting up, and you helped me to realize what was problem, Ty? You're really good at that. I don't tell you that enough. You're much better with horses than any other person I know." In a fit of sorrow and passion she pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed it like she'd been wanting to for a long time. She held it there for a moment.

She put her hand on his forehead, and tried to speak but her voice cracked.

"Open your eyes, Ty…" the tears spilled from her eyes, "I miss you. You can't leave me now… not before I tell you. You have to open your eyes…"

She got control over herself and then tried to talk to him again.

"I just miss you, Ty… and, and I want to talk to you like we used to. I want to talk to you again…"

She laid her head down on his chest, which was moving up and down, but she knew he hadn't woken up. It was just the machine doing it for him.

_Oh how we talked, for hours upon end  
What I would give just to do it again  
Your lying there in this hospital bed  
Wont you open your eyes  
And lets talk once again._

But she wasn't planning on telling a machine she loved it.

"I need to tell you something, Ty…" Amy said, her voice fading away. Even with him unconscious it wasn't an easy thing to tell someone you'd known for so long.

"I love you, Ty…" she whispered, "And not the way I would love my brother either, Ty. I love you like… well, I just love you." She sobbed out as she gripped onto his hand. His chest continued to move up and down.

"I'm sorry that I never told you before, Ty. I was just scared… it's scary, you know? But…" her voice cracked, "But Ty, if you…" she paused, "if you leave me, without waking up, I just pray that you hear me right now. You need to hear me."'

She squeezed his hand, wondering if he could feel it, and wondering if he minded.

_If you fly away tonight,  
I wanna tell you that I love.  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I hope that you can feel me.  
If you fly away tonight,  
I wanna tell you that Im sorry,  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face._

"Ty…" she whispered as she watched his chest move up and down. "I hope that's really you, and not just the machine. I think it's terrible… that machine is giving me so much hope… so much hope that I probably don't deserve." She swallowed hard.

"Remember all those times when I got mad at you, and I yelled at you, Ty? I… I just want you to know that I really, really didn't mean it. But that's the good thing about you… I think you already know that." She smiled for the first time that night and looked up at the clock.

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. She'd been there all night.

_Well Ive been here all night  
And Im watching you  
Breathe in and Breathe out  
Is it really you or just a machiene  
Thats giving you life and  
Making it seem that there could be hope  
I could say it to your face?  
If it werent for you then  
There would be no grace  
Thats covered my life.  
You took the time to speak into my mind  
And my harsh words were lies_

"Well… I don't want to go, but I better leave, Ty. It's early in the morning and the horses need to be fed." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, Ty. Just promise me that you'll wake up and let me tell you in person, Ty. Promise?" She said, as if he could answer. She smiled as if he'd responded and walked out of the room.

As the door was about to shut close she looked back at Ty one more time and heard him say a few words. A few words that meant so much.

"Love… Amy."

She smiled, somehow knowing that it was him and not the machine.

"I love you too, Ty." She called, and headed off to Heartland.

Ty would be home soon, she was certain of it.

Love like that just couldn't be stopped.

_If you fly away tonight  
I wanna tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I wanna tell you that Im sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face_


End file.
